Little things
by S-Bumblebee
Summary: A small collection of some drabbles and mini one-shots I've had sitting on my computer for a while: There are a lot of things that can be said for their relationship, but its easy to forget the little things. In some ways they are worth more than the big things. Lots of fluff so prepare yourselves :D
1. Interruption

**AN/ Hey guys! Good grief it has been a century since I updated with anything! I've got a lot of short drabble/oneshots here. To be honest they're much too short to be stand alone pieces and even too short for me to consider putting them in my 'Hearts Tethered' Collection, so I figured that for ease, I'd put them all together in a new mini series. I hope you don't mind too much and I'm sorry for the shortness of some of these, but I hope you like and enjoy them all the same. **

**I haven't had much time unfortunately to write anything more substaintial, with Uni work creeping up on me in all directions. With any luck though I may actually be able to update a little more regularly soon. Those of you waiting for Advocacy Part 2 (my Lords Series) please bear with me a little longer. I've got it all planned out and its just a case of finding the time to write it all up. For the time being though, I hope these will do :) **

**Interruption**

She walked in on him in the bathroom. She didn't care for the procedures of privacy and knocking first. Besides, John rarely knocked for her and she didn't mind. Through the doorway which now housed Shayera, her form casually leaning against the frame, John could be seen. He was hunched over the basin with his bare and muscular back on full view. Shayera eyed him appreciatively before she caught his eye in the mirror.

"What are you doing, handsome?" She grinned at him brightly.

John returned her smile as he continued to lather foam and spread it over his face. "What are you doing in here, beautiful?"

He heard her laugh as he reached for his razor and he couldn't help but stretch his own smile wider.

"Nothing much," She replied as she settled on the stool by the sink having trailed her palm across his shoulders. Her expression was pulled into a frown as she rested her elbows along the edges of the basin "I was getting bored in there by myself." Shayera dubiously watched him raise the razor to his cheek.

He quirked an eyebrow "But the game is on, I thought you'd be watching it." Indeed there was a wrestling match or some sort of fighting match on and he had left her to her jeering so that he could shave before work. He could hardly arrive for monitor duty in the state his face was at the moment.

Her response was a disgruntled sniff as if something had irked her "It's not a real fight." She mumbled, sounding thoroughly disappointed "They aren't even hitting each other properly." She grumped.

John only chuckled as he brought the razor over his skin, removing the stubble that had grown beneath. "They're all mostly choreographed these days, honey. I thought you might have noticed earlier."

She tutted him "It used to be more _genuine_…whatever happened to good, traditional, violent fighting?" She shook her head in disgust "Anyway," She shrugged "I figured I'd have more fun watching you shave."

John cast her a side glance "Thanks…I think?" He ran the razor over his skin again and felt her eyes upon him quite acutely. She seemed to find the scene fascinating to watch. More fascinating than watching people beating themselves senseless apparently.

It wasn't until he bent over to rinse his face that she moved. Stooped over and splashing his face with water, John felt her hand against his bicep, a finger trailing his skin for apparently no reason.

"I suppose you'll be having a shower now."

He stood up and patted his face dry with a nearby towel "I was thinking about it."

She nodded her head as if she were thinking of something "Good…because I was thinking of taking one too." She stood up, pecked his cheek and sauntered off towards the shower, John watching her all the while. "Hurry up won't you?" She said as she set the temperature and began to undress before him, completely shameless.

John didn't need to be told twice.


	2. Icy Visage

**Icy visage**

"How are you feeling?"

"C-c-cold." Hawkgirl's voice trembled from the chill in her body, her wings shaking violently. John had just returned with her, Flash and J'onn from a mission in Metropolis where the Injustice Society had been robbing a bank. J'onn had gone to focus on Flash's injuries, the Speedster having sustained a concussion and other injuries. John was left with Hawkgirl whose wings had been frozen by Killer Frost. The villainess had often targeted her wings, but John hadn't realised before just how much it affected her.

"_Try to keep her warm. If her body temperature doesn't increase soon she may go into shock." _

J'onn's words echoed in the Green Lantern's head as he dubiously watched Hawkgirl shiver in her blanket. Taking some initiative, John willed a large hairdryer into existence and blew her with it in an attempt to warm her up. It didn't seem to work particularly well.

"Maybe I should get some more blankets." He suggested as she shivered violently again, her teeth rattling.

"I'm fine. Just give me a minute to warm up."

"But you aren't."

"I don't need your help."

John was doubtful of that, especially as he noted that she was getting drowsy. An idea struck him, but he wasn't sure what her reaction would be. It took him perhaps a few more seconds to decide that he didn't care. Walking over to her, he pulled the blanket from her and, before she could argue, placed himself up against her back and between her wings. Hawkgirl immediately felt the difference as his body heat suddenly poured into her body, heating up the cold spot in her back and wings and ceasing the frazzlement of her nerves.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked him. If she had the strength her tone would have been fiercer.

"Warming you up. J'onn said you could go into shock if we don't raise your temperature soon."

There was a moment of silence, neither of them quite certain if it was awkward or simply…comfortable.

"Is it working?" John asked, hoping that it was.

"Y-yes." Her teeth still chattered slightly, but she was definitely warming up. Now that she could think straight she was thinking about how pleasant it actually was. John was nice and warm and she was comfortable, leaning back into him ever so slightly and dangerously close to snuggling. She also noticed that he had his arms wrapped completely around her waist to keep her close and warm her up, he seemed to be able to completely enwrap her and it made her feel incredibly safe. Strangely, safer than she had ever felt.

It was…nice.

John was concentrating on her shivering, focusing on the moments when it started to ease, but his attention in that area began to wane. Especially when he couldn't ignore the gentle sent of oranges upon her skin and almonds from her hair. She smelt enticing. He had never been close enough to really smell her before and he fought the urge to nuzzle her hair to explore the delicious scent further, particularly the other-worldly one that must have been uniquely hers. He also realised how enjoyable it was to hold her, how easy and comfortable it was and how she fit just perfectly in height beneath his chin. It almost felt like he could hold her like that forever.

"Are you feeling better?" John asked her, keeping his voice low since his mouth was right beside her ear.

"Much better. Thank you." Yet she didn't make any attempt to move.

"Maybe I should let you go now." John suggested, but like her, he made no indication to do so.

"…Yeah, you should." Hawkgirl gently leaned away from him, encouraging him to release her. When she felt the return of cool air where he had been, she felt as though she missed his presence there. Just what exactly was this she felt? This attraction. She felt as though she was becoming besotted with him, fascinated by him. Even she had to confess her wandering eye and her growing desire to find him in a busy room and generally seek him out whenever she could.

She was in trouble, that was for sure.


	3. Heartbeats

**Heartbeats**

Her body was cooler than his, at least a couple of degrees. She had told him once that her understanding of human biology had informed her that her body monitored its temperature differently to his. Something about her wings and the process of flying and other technical things he hadn't paid much attention to. All he knew was that he enjoyed nothing more than warming her up, especially in the winter which she seemed to feel more than most.

It was winter now and much to his contentment, the central heating was on the blink. The apartment was cold and chill the windows were closed and beneath his duvet was a curled up Thanagarian. John smiled affectionately as he snuggled down under the duvet and blankets, his arms easily wrapping around her body as he brought her against his. A low murmur was all the warning he had before she shifted and fit herself snuggly against his form, fitting there comfortably like a completed puzzle as she nuzzled at his chest and shifted her wings for better accommodation.

"You're nice and warm." She breathed appreciatively, impossibly moving closer. "From this point onward I forbid you to leave this bed."

He smiled again, contented and comforted by the coolness he could feel spreading into his skin from hers, that even though it dropped his temperature, it warmed him from the inside out. "Your wish is my command." He agreed light hearted as he allowed his hand to play with the ends of her thick hair.

He wasn't about to reprimand her for sabotaging his central heating. He had to agree that cuddling up like this was far better than being kept warm by any artificial means.

"John?" Her voice was low and gentle and carried a softness he had never heard her share in the presence of anyone else.

"Yeah?" In contrast his voice was loving and strong, promising protection and care.

"Did you know that your heartbeat is slower than mine?"

It took him a few moments to realise what she had said "You were fidgeting." He brushed the statement away. She had probably raised her heartbeat from all of the moving she had been doing several minutes ago.

"No." She replied quite patiently, a touch of a smile in her voice as she shifted upward in the bed "Listen." And she pulled him towards her, encouraging him to press his ear to her chest.

John did as she wanted and he listened intently, heard the soft thudding of her heart, heard it beat just a few beats faster than his even though she was now as relaxed as she could be. He noticed though that with every third beat of her heart, his heart beat at the same time.

"You're right." He replied as he pulled away slightly although not wanting to subtract from her too much "Why is that?" He asked.

Shayera shrugged as best she could in her position "I have to get blood to my wings too," She paused as she shifted them, one being moved so that it was beginning to curl around him doubling up as another blanket "It takes more effort to do that."

"Good point." He whispered softly as he replaced his ear to her chest and curled up, comfortable and content as he listened to her heartbeat. "Sabotaging the heating was a good idea."

She had been in the middle of wrapping her arms around him when he had spoken and she hesitated a moment "Who sabotaged it?"

"Don't play coy." Was his response as he sighed deeply "If you hadn't have done it…I certainly would have, you just beat me to it."

He heard her laugh, a delicate sound that he heard resonate within her and a sound that made him pull her even closer.

"I would hope so Lantern." Was her reply as she finally settled down to sleep.


	4. Saying Goodbye

**Saying Goodbye **

The morning John had been dreading was finally here. He had been dreading it for almost a week now and in some sense was glad that it would soon be over. In his bedroom he stood in full Marine core dress uniform, even his hat was sitting on the side table waiting to finish the look. All he had to do was put on his tie and head off to the funeral of one of his old marine friends. The tie remained in his hands as he focused on his reflection in the mirror, troubled.

"John, your coffee is on the counter," The owner of the voice poked her head into the room "Hurry up otherwise it will get cold."

"I'll be there in a minute." John told her, not sounding convincing.

Shayera remained in the doorway for a few more moments before she entered. She walked in and came over to him, laying her palm against his cheek when she reached him.

"It's going to be okay John, I'm sure you'll see him off with honour." She smiled a little not sure if her own military sentiment was fitting for Earthly customs, but John did seem a little better.

"Just makes me wonder if things would have been different if I hadn't left the core."

Shayera frowned slightly, "A lot of things would be different." She took the tie from his hands and slipped the fabric around his neck, beneath his collar "Do you miss it?"

He nodded slightly "Sometimes. It's a way of life y'know?" He asked her hoping that she would understand from her own military background. She seemed to when she nodded her head.

For a few moments he watched her expression as she changed from a concentrated frown to one of somewhat annoyance. When he looked down he understood why.

Shayera didn't actually know how to tie a tie. She'd made more knots than anything else.

"Here, let me show you." John said softly as he gently removed her hands and worked out the knots in the fabric. He then proceeded to show her how to tie it and finished up with a satisfied smile.

Shayera examined his handiwork before she reached up and untied it all, deciding that he wasn't going to leave unless she did it for him. She always saw on television how human women fixed the ties of the men they cared for and she figured that it was the best way she could show her support for the tough day he had ahead of him.

John smiled when she was done and only slightly adjusted the knot she had made.

"You're a fast learner."

Shayera smirked "I have to be." She smoothed out his lapels and aligned his ribbons "I wish I could come with you, but since I can't…" She tip-toed and kissed his cheek softly "I'll be right here when you get back."

John fixed her with an appreciative smile before he leant down and put his arms around her, pulling her close against his chest and holding her tightly. It was going to be a hard day having to bury one of his friends but he was comforted knowing that no matter how hard it would be, he could come home to the warmth and comfort of Shayera who understood how difficult it was to lose a friend in the military.

He continued to hold her without a word and she never complained. Eventually though he released her, kissed her softly and then gathered his hat and coat, leaving the apartment in silence as he made his way to the cemetery to bid an old friend goodbye.


	5. Good Morning

**Good Morning **

The mornings were her favourite time of day, what with sunrises and bright new starts. Not only that, but there were other perks she thoroughly enjoyed.

She was stood beside the bed in nothing but her underwear and an oversized t-shirt she had stolen from John. It was long and drowned her petite frame easily but she simply loved wearing it, often sniffing it affectionately to glean his scent or snuggling into it warmly. Her wings twitched and she smiled to herself, watching him sleeping as if she had all the time in the world. John was softly snoring, wrapped up in blankets and hugging his pillow with his muscled arms. He was a vision of sweetness.

Shayera continued to smile.

Slowly she stretched out her arm, fingers reaching for his chiselled jaw, delicately tracing the contours. John stirred but only slightly and she continued her tracing of his face until she finally teased him awake. When his eyes opened she smiled wider still, basking in her own happiness as if it were a drug she thrived on.

"Morning." She enthused softly.

He smiled softly, still in the recesses of sleep and grasped her fingers in his own "Not a _good_ morning?" He asked, still with the grogginess of waking.

"I don't know, yet." Was her reply, "It depends, but so far…it's just morning."

His groggy smile turned into a realised one as he gently tugged on her hand. With a laugh born from her lips he pulled her back into the bed, burying her under the sheets, wings and all.

"John!" She laughed, thrilled by his attention and still so acutely aware of her happiness and her love. It seemed to fill her up and shine so brightly she was afraid she might burst. "What are you doing?" She asked through fits of giggles as he tickled her and lavished her with kisses.

"Making it a good morning." Was his simple answer. As if it was an obvious fact that she could not have overlooked.

He stopped all of a sudden "Unless you'd rather I stop?" He teased.

Shayera looked up at him, her body beneath his, her wings framing her and her hair in an unruly tangle. John thought her to be the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

With a single finger he curled a strand of her hair about it and gently encouraged it away from her face, her eyes bright and full of life, and as he did so, she spoke.

"Not a chance." She smiled whole-heartedly and slipped her hand behind his head before pulling him down against her.

Today was a good morning.


	6. Buzz Saw

**Buzz Saw **

Shayera would not lie. She loved John completely, but there was one thing that grated on her nerves despite her best attempts.

It was half past three in the morning. She knew this because the small clock on her bedside cabinet told her so. Had been telling her the time now for the last two hours as she struggled to fall asleep amidst the racket that was John Stewart's snoring. Annoyed and growing impatient, Shayera huffed and buried her face into her pillow. She wouldn't mind but he literally sounded like a buzz-saw chewing its way through a steel rod.

In a fit of frustration, her patience finally run dry, she forcibly elbowed him in the back. He was the only man she'd known who could snore in almost any position. In response he grunted and stopped snoring. Shayera sat up and examined him, relieved that the incessant sound had ceased. Finally able to go to sleep she settled back down, only for John to start snoring again.

At the end of her tether, she rolled over onto her other side so that she faced him, put her palms to his back and pushed. With one movement she shoved him out of the bed and onto the floor, John yelping in surprise as he made contact with the ground below. Shayera released a sound of satisfaction as she returned to her original position, content that he was now awake too. John jumped to his feet and into a defensive pose before he realised that nothing was amiss.

"Did I fall out of bed?" He asked her, rather embarrassed by the notion.

"No." Shayera answered sharply "I…_encouraged_ you."

He was stumped "Why?"

"Because I'm sick of hearing your racket."

John chuckled in the darkness "Was I snoring?"

Shayera's response was to hurl a pillow at him which he managed to catch "Hey." He cried playfully "There's no need for that."

"Get lost, Lantern. I want to sleep."

John smiled as he climbed back into bed, slipping her pillow around her so she could rest her head on it. "We both know you don't need beauty sleep, Shayera."

"Leave me alone, flattery won't save you here."

"I don't know about that." He nuzzled her neck with his nose since he couldn't spoon her from behind thanks to her wings…and the elbow she just threw his way.

"If you don't let me sleep I'm going to have myself teleported to the watchtower where I can sleep."

"Alright, alright." He kissed her neck and rubbed her arm with his hand before he rolled over.

Shayera was surprised when she felt him leave the bed, he was walking off with his pillow and a blanket into the next room. Startled, Shayera got out of bed, marched into the living room and found John attempting to get comfortable on the couch. She grabbed his hand and yanked him back towards the bedroom.

"Like hell I'm going to be able to sleep without you."

John only laughed.


	7. Never Forgotten

**Never forgotten**

There were good days and bad days.

Shayera busied herself as she often did, tidying around, preparing food, even dabbling in a little gardening if she had time, but all the while she kept a close eye upon him. These days he often got himself into trouble or simply became frustrated and exacted it upon any nearby inanimate object. When she heard the crash in the next room she immediately stopped everything she was doing and quickly made her way to the doorway.

"John?"

He was sitting there on the floor having either knocked over the side table or pushed it over on purpose. She watched him as he grumbled quietly to himself and left her wondering what he was doing down there, he hadn't fallen, of that she was certain.

"Let me help you." Shayera ushered gently as she made her way to his side and extended her arms down to help him to his feet. However he scorned her and pushed her helpful hands away.

"I don't want your help!" He snapped at her viciously not knowing how the words cut at her "I don't need your help." John repeated adamantly as he hefted himself with some struggle back to his feet, he wasn't as young as he used to be. Shayera remembered a time when he was athletic and playful on his feet, always sneaking up on her or snatching her up into his arms, laughing and tickling her as he went. Now he had aged and although she had as well, it was much slower than him. Shayera had always known that she was likely to outlive him by several years but she wished that it hadn't crept up on them so quickly. She wished that they had more time.

John was back in his armchair by now, muttering something about someone she didn't know but assumed to be either his aunt or his gran, the women that had nurtured much of his growth when he was a young boy. Slowly Shayera stooped down and gathered up the small table, righting it and setting it back on its feet, in doing so she also picked up the items that had fallen including a picture frame, the glass now broken.

Today was a bad day.

For a few moments she looked at the picture, green eyes becoming misty as she focused on the occupants there. John's voice snapped her back to reality.

"What are you still doing here?" He asked her flatly.

His age hadn't simply affected his body, but had also his mind. He was still John but he was more confused, his memories coming and going as they pleased and sometimes left him not knowing who she was or where she had come from. The only name that remained consistent to his memory was Rex, either Rex Mason his old friend from the Marines, or their son Rex Stewart. As Shayera reluctantly left him, taking the picture frame with her, she thought about their son. Rex visited as often as he could, juggling work with the Justice League as well as his own life. In truth Shayera didn't expect him to keep visiting, he had his own life and she insisted that he live it however it didn't stop him from continuing to see them and for that she was forever grateful. Sometimes she wondered what it might have been like to have more than one child, but when Rex was born, he was enough, he still was. They both loved him dearly and were so proud of everything he had accomplished. Still, it might have been nice for him as well to have had another sibling. Shayera sighed as she sat the picture frame on the kitchen side table, glancing at it briefly before opening the cupboard. It would be time for John's medication soon and she was in the habit of preparing it in advance of his time.

Mildly she sighed to herself, the bad days were always difficult. Difficult because he often couldn't remember her on those days but also because she could see and sense his frustration. He couldn't do the things he was used to being able to do, he was forgetful and sometimes it just seemed as if John wasn't there with her. It always left her wishing that she could do more or that she could take his place, but she simply could do nothing but take care of him. As she prepared his medicines she began to wonder again why he had been sitting on the floor, she supposed though that it would just be another mystery.

At one point it had been suggested that they employ a carer, someone to help her take care of him during the day, but Shayera had declined. She would take care of him herself, with her own hands. She wouldn't have some stranger in their home doing the things that she could already do for him. When she re-entered the living room she found him still sitting in his armchair, although he had a book in his lap. Like his body and his mind, his eyes weren't as they used to be and he needed glasses, but he was trying to read without them. She picked up his reading glasses and took them to him, approaching him and attempting to put them on for him.

"You need these John." She said softly with a small smile, one of her hands caressing the back of his head affectionately.

To her surprise John unexpectedly threw the book across the room, disposing of the glasses similarly. Shayera jumped back startled.

"John…"

"Leave me alone." He said with an edge of frustration, enough that Shayera dutifully let him be and wandered back to the kitchen in order to give him his space.

In the kitchen she pressed her palms against the countertop, leaning into it with her weight as she shuddered. She began to cry silently, the broken picture frame staring up at her as she softly cried. She wished she could help him, she wished that John was still there more often than he was. Her love for him was still so intense, so alive and she would do anything to make everything better but she couldn't. All she could do was help as much as she could while he cursed and scorned her on his bad days.

"…Shayera?"

She stopped and sucked in a breath, hiccupping slightly. Standing up straight she saw him by the doorway, a look of sadness upon his aged features.

"My Shayera…" He whispered as he approached her a little unsteadily "Don't cry."

"I wasn't crying." She told him firmly even as she brushed the tears aside "You need to be resting."

He smiled at her.

Suddenly in that one precious moment they were twenty years younger and he was chasing her about the kitchen, trying to get a hold of her as she ducked and evaded him.

She smiled back.

He brushed her tears away with his fingers "I'm so sorry." He said softly "I just…sometimes…I can't remember."

Shayera nodded in understanding "Its okay," She soothed him.

"No its not…you need to know…you're still right in here." He touched his chest with his palm and caught sight of the picture frame on the side "I was looking at it and I dropped it." He muttered "I wanted to fix it."

It was suddenly clear why he had been so upset.

"I can fix it," Shayera assured him "Now, go and rest." Was her final order.

John nodded before kissing her sweetly "I love you Sunshine."


	8. Maternal Desire

**AN/ Episode reference to 'Fury' **

**Maternal Desire**

The world seemed to be going insane, everywhere the pair of them turned people, more specifically men, were passing out, crashing vehicles and calling out for help. Hawkgirl surveyed the scene with her keen eyes looking everywhere for those that needed assistance. Women were everywhere from fire teams, paramedics and police and despite the raging chaos around them, seemed to have everything under control. Batman had disappeared some time ago, leaving her to gather some of the men from a car accident they had witnessed, but she was wondering where he had gotten to since and was concerned that perhaps he had fallen to this male plague.

Booted feet fell behind her and as she turned she finally caught sight of the Dark Knight. Before she could ask where he had been, he revealed a small child in his arms, a young boy.

"He's lucky I found him, but he isn't doing well."

Hawkgirl was instantly saddened by the information and took the child into her arms "I'll take him to a hospital."

With a beat of her wings she was up into the skies, flying high above the panicked crowds and turmoil below. She continued onwards, her course plotted towards Gotham General where she knew medical help would be available. As she flew though she looked down upon the small child in her arms, gazed at his helpless and innocent features and marvelled at the frailty of him. This young boy was someone's child and his parents were likely missing him terribly if the worst hadn't already happened to them. Flying on she kept glancing down into his face, the purple veins of the plague marring his soft features and Hawkgirl, for the briefest of moments allowed her fortress of carelessness to tumble.

Despite what the others often thought of her, she did harbour a softer, affectionate side, but her duty was to her people and to her mission so she maintained the lofty attitude she had come to adopt. Yet in the face of this child it was pulled down to reveal another secret she kept hidden. As a young woman on Thanagar she had always held a desire to someday bear children of her own, but life on Thanagar was ill fit for such dreams. Stooped in constant war and bloodshed with a societal wide pressure to maintain their population in order to continue the war, Hawkgirl had long since given up her dream of a child and of a family she could call her own. She had lost her own parents many years ago and had always insisted since that faithful day that she wouldn't raise a child in war. She would see it ended before she would do so.

As her heart fell heavy with these thoughts however, she came to realise that her current predicament offered a different alleyway. Here on Earth there was no War without end, there were many happy, healthy children with wonderful futures ahead of them. For the first time since she landed on this world she considered settling here, living here, being happy here.

Just as soon as the thoughts arose she shoved them aside. How could she? She had sworn loyalty to her people, to her Empire. What was she doing here if not to serve her home world? Hawkgirl knew that eventually they would come for her and they would help protect it from the Gordanians that had slaughtered so many of her kind, and then when their mission was done and Earth was safely protected, she would be taken away from this place.

It was perhaps the first time that she admitted liking Earth. True their culture was so different, their faces always on show and their manner often weak and frail, but it had given her so many other things that Thanagar had never been able to offer her. The League, the misfits and exiles that they were had welcomed her with open arms, sheltered her and accepted her without question, they had become something of a family to her. At least what she imagined a family to feel like. Often they drove her crazy but in times of doubt and sadness they pulled together, fought for each other and protected one another. It was a difficult sentiment for her to ignore. Not only that but she did good things on a daily basis. She wasn't killing Gordanians in the masses and being coated in their blood and gore as she exhausted herself in battle until she was almost slain herself. Here she helped the innocent, protected humans that could not protect themselves, she would never admit it but it gave her a warm glow of pride inside every single time.

Gotham General would not be much further now and Hawkgirl was still focused adamantly on her thoughts. Within them she thought of Hro Talak, the promised one she had left behind in order to leave on her mission and she tried to picture him in her mind's eye. He was a strong man with a kind heart and a passion for Thanagar and its liberation from centuries of war, but when Hawkgirl thought of him her heart felt heavy. It wasn't the same anymore, she knew that something was changing inside of her, she wasn't the same person that had left Thanagar with a mission and a fierceness to get it done. Now she was Hawkgirl and she realised sadly that perhaps there would not be a place on Thanagar for her now, at least not one where she would be happy.

She might have changed too much since leaving her home. Her perspectives were different now, not so single minded and combat driven, not so quick to end a life simply because they did wrong. She saw the grey area of the world and not just the black and white that Thanagar seemed to see. There was the war, there were soldiers and there were enemies and there was very little room in between.

Hawkgirl thought of what Hro might think of her now, what he might think of her when he saw her again in however many months or years it could be. She realised that leaving this place might not be as easy as she once thought. There were so many things she enjoyed here, their wealth of literature, their differing cultures and languages, such a vast array of things to see that she could never have seen on her home world. Of course there were bad elements, such as the criminal element of human nature and the ability to harm their own kind, but these were things she had known on Thanagar before she had known them here. Those things did little to dissuade her.

With a heavy sigh she once more glanced down at the boy in her arms and wondered truly what it would feel like to have one of her very own. Without her consent she pictured herself raising a child on Earth, in the safety of a world without constant war and without the threat of death from the hands of Gordanians or even other Thanagarians for they killed one another just as every other species in the Universe did.

But Hro would never agree to stay here with her and he would never agree to leave her here, so she squashed the dream, stamped on it until she couldn't feel it pulling at her heart any longer. Perhaps in her absence her people would find a way to stop the Gordanians and perhaps then she could at last have the family she dreamed for upon her return.


	9. Awakening

**Awakening **

Neither of them could remember the last full night's sleep they'd had, not since their tiny bundle of joy had arrived. From feeding shifts to nappy changes, the two of them were exhausted and only barely able to stay awake at times. On the whole though, John Stewart had thought that they had been doing rather well considering that neither of them had ever had a child before. The baby monitor that sat on the bedside cabinet chirped, bringing John's attention to the sounds that could be heard and transmitted from its brother. He had been ready to settle down for the night, goodness knew his body ached with tiredness to the point that he had simply collapsed into bed, too fatigued to care about anything. His ears prickled as he heard Shayera's voice from the monitor, quietly shushing tiny Rex and attempting to settle him down for the night.

When Rex had been born they had initially had little trouble getting him to sleep, in fact he seemed to enjoy it, but ever since the couple had decided that he could sleep in the nursery he had been nothing but restless and aggravated. If Shayera had her way she would have him still sleeping in their room but John had told her flatly that he would have to sleep in his own room eventually. John continued to listen, spread eagle on his stomach with one leg hanging out of the bed where he had thrown himself, a pillow crushed against the side of his face as he struggled to fix his senses on the monitor in front of him. She was murmuring quietly to their son in Thanagarian, soft words which John somehow determined the meaning of. It wasn't the words themselves he understood, he'd tried several times to pick up the odd Thanagarian phrase or admonishment with little success. In truth it was her voice he understood, the basic tones, the emotion, the roll of her syllables. He understood every word of it. Shayera was unaware of it, but as she soothed Rex to sleep with tales of heroes and friends, she was also soothing John into a relaxed state, his nerves having been pushed to their limits of late.

John's eyes were closed when she entered their bedroom, the weariness was there in her own eyes and movements as she wandered around to her side of the bed, wings drooping tiredly and her feet dragging on the floor. She knew John was still awake, knew from the rise and fall of his back that his breathing hadn't slowed as it did with sleep.

"He's restless tonight." She told him as she slid into bed, shrinking down into the sheets and curling up next to him as she often did.

"He's always restless." John countered as he automatically adjusted his position for her, allowing her to sidle even closer.

"You said he should sleep in his own room." She paused as she slipped an arm around his waist and pressed her nose to his shoulder from behind "I told you that you could deal with the consequences of it."

She felt him grumble, mumbling something about never opening his mouth again about another domestic household issue. Her smile could be felt by him as she caressed his arm with her fingers, "I'm sure that won't last very long John." His determination to keep his mouth shut on the day to day happenings of their home never did "It never does." Was her final conclusion as she let out a long sigh and snuggled down behind him, ready at last for the welcome of sleep. John likewise made himself more comfortable, bid her goodnight and attempted to get some sleep. However, he was under the distinct impression that he wouldn't be asleep for very long.

In the early hours of the morning, when Detroit was at its quietest and only the hum of the apartment could be heard, John Stewart was awoken by the baby monitor. The usual chirpiness of its static filled his ears before the distressed sound of tiny Rex was heard. Subduing his own groan into the back of his throat, silencing it lest he wake his sleeping partner, John raised his hand to the monitor and silenced the device. His next challenge was to somehow detach himself from Shayera who had shifted throughout the night until the quilt and herself was a complicated tangle about him. It seemed she loved to treat him like a giant teddy bear and it took him several minutes to escape her snuggled clutches. Before he left to tend to their son, he smoothed her mussed hair and took a moment to appreciate the innocent beauty of her that could only be witnessed when she was sleeping.

Rex gargled again and pulled his Father's attention back to the task at hand, forcing John to move his feet and head in the direction of the nursery. It would seem that he had gained little from the sleep he had managed for his body was still aching and his eyes still drooping. Rex by comparison was energetic and spirited, waving his tiny fists in the air and kicking out with his small feet. It was all John needed to raise a smile from his lips and make him forget the fatigue that had been so adamantly wearing him down.

"I knew you weren't going to be able to sleep the whole night." John chuckled as he scooped up the tiny bundle into his arms, cherishing the tiny figure against his broad frame and not for the first time being mesmerised by the sheer frailty and helplessness that was his son. There was a tenderness in John's eyes and movements which seemed to make him instantly forget his lack of rest.

With care, John rocked Rex back and forth, wandering around the room as he did so and peeking out of the window, all the while talking to Rex about all kinds of things, just concentrating on letting Rex hear his voice. When Rex continued to fidget and remained restless, John decided that perhaps he would give him his feed and allow the tiny baby to continue with his much needed rest. It was dark beyond the doorway but John had long since memorised the steps and walked with ease into the kitchen, Rex tucked into his shoulder as he went to the fridge to extract a pre-made bottle of milk. Shayera believed in keeping a fresh supply there continually and he had to admit that on this occasion she hadn't been wrong. Shutting the fridge door, John glanced towards their bedroom, listening closely to detect whether or not the slumbering Thanagarian had woken up in his absence. Sometimes he couldn't leave her for one minute before she was awake and demanding to know where he was. Personal teddy bear indeed.

With a bottle in hand, freshly warmed up and ready to be drunk, John sat down on the couch and offered the bottle to his son. To his surprise Rex didn't put up a fuss, perhaps he was relaxed from John's strong embrace and soothing voice or maybe he was just hungry to begin with. John didn't care which one, just that Rex was drinking and would soon be able to go back to sleep.

In the next room Shayera Hol began to shift in her sleep, tiredly seeking out the warmth she was accustomed to sharing her bed with. Her hand slid over to where this warmth normally was and when it was only able to discover the cold and empty space, she awoke in an instant softly calling John's name as she did so. A moment passed and her initial startle at not finding him subsided to the point where she was able to deduce that he had more than likely left her to tend to Rex. Regardless she wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep without him so she decided that she'd go the whole hog and get up to find him. Maybe she could help him get Rex back to sleep and then they could all go back to bed. Slipping out of the bed on John's side, Shayera adjusted her nightgown and noticed that the baby monitor was off, another sure sign that John had decided to allow her to sleep while he tended to their new born. Of late she had been taking most of the shifts telling him in no uncertain terms that she was fine to do so and that he should rest and sleep. Unlike her he was still working for the League, albeit part-time but working none the less. He needed his rest whereas she could always catch a nap during the day.

The door of their room was ajar and with a quietness she had long ago honed in her Espionage days, Shayera pushed open the door and moved to the doorway. The sight that befell her stopped her in mid step, her eyes raking over the forms she saw on the couch. John was asleep, his head lulled back as he clutched Rex closely and securely to his chest, Rex who was also fast asleep and uttering soft snores of comfort. She had to take a minute to watch, to lean up against the doorframe and just stand there looking at them. The feeling that surged within her and filled her up was unlike anything she had ever felt before, such a deep rooted happiness and contentment, such peace and love. In that instant everything certainly was right and everything had been worth it.

Of course she couldn't let them stay that way for the rest of the night so she plucked herself from the frame and approached the pair of them, still quiet in her steps. Gently she slipped her hands around Rex, ready to bring him out of his Father's arms and settle him into his own cradle in the nursery, John however seemed to have other ideas. When she began removing Rex, his arms instantly tightened protectively, daring her to try again. Smiling she leant down and nuzzled his cheek, pressing a kiss against his skin as she whispered into his ear.

"It's okay, John. I've got him."

His reaction to her voice was immediate, his arms relaxing and his tension melting away. Shayera then took Rex, rocking him gently so that the disturbance wouldn't awaken him completely and then she took him to the nursery. She tucked him in with all of the tenderness and love that she had, which to her surprise had been much more than she had given herself credit for, and then just as she was done, she kissed his forehead and bid him a goodnight.

Re-joining John in the living room she noticed that he remained asleep and hadn't moved since she had left him. He was sweet when he slept, a pure calm about him and perhaps one of the only times where the little notch between his eyebrows was absent. He truly worried too much, had fussed around her since the day she had told him she was pregnant and hadn't ceased since. She appreciated his care more than anything, thrived in his ever present safety and security where for perhaps the only time in her life she had truly felt as though she were protected and utterly, unconditionally loved. In the dark her slender fingers found the line of his jaw, traced his ear and smoothed his eyebrows until he slowly, but surely awoke to find her emerald eyes looking lovingly down into his.

"Come back to bed." She told him, holding his face in her hand as she awaited his response.

He was tired she could see, tired enough that he really shouldn't have taken it upon himself to tend to Rex in the night, but she knew it to be his constant caring nature that had seen fit to do so. For a moment he seemed reluctant to move, perhaps even the couch, lumpy and old as it was felt as comfortable as their bed to his tired body. Deciding that she needed to offer some encouragement, Shayera grasped his larger hand in her smaller one, tugging a little in order to coax him from the couch.

"You'll be more comfortable in bed." She reassured him as he dutifully followed her, she would scold him in the morning for choosing to let her sleep instead of him, but for now her only interest lay in getting him settled and sleeping, ready for tomorrow.

Like she had already done with Rex not five minutes ago, she settled John down and tucked him in, caressing his face and bidding him sweet dreams. Sidling around her side of the bed, she returned to her space beside him, pulling in her wings as she did so in order to get them under the sheets. When she was comfortable she huddled up against John's form, resting her head on his chest and rubbing his shoulder with her hand. Perhaps she would call J'onn in the morning and ask for John to have a day's leave to catch up on his rest, while she spent the day fussing over him and making sure he felt as cared for as she did.


End file.
